Talking to Carla
by NeverLander852
Summary: Set after 'Spirit of a Wizard'. Elena has a discussion with Carla about what's been happening in Avalor lately. [I do not, and never will, own Elena of Avalor.]


**Talking to Carla**

Set after _'Spirit of a Wizard'._ Elena has a discussion with Carla about what's been happening in Avalor lately.

**[I do not, and never will, own Elena of Avalor.]**

* * *

Elena was heading towards the dungeon of Avalor Castle.

She had something very important she had to do, something to do that she had been meaning to do since the eventful moments of Carnaval, which, somehow or other, had slipped her mind in all the events that had recently been happening.

Now, she had to do something she never, in all the years she was trapped in the Amluet of Avalor, and the years in her rule as Crown Princess, thought she was going to do; something that when all of this was over, she couldn't guarantee in all her life that she would _ever_ bring herself to do again.

* * *

Carla Delgado couldn't have felt more upset in all her life.

After her father, Victor Delgado, had been turned to stone, Carla had felt like everything had been hopeless for her. Ash had turned against her, petrified her father, and abandoned her, leaving her [and her petrified dad] to be captured by Elena.

Her eyes were filled with tears of grief and anguish, but in a split second, her tears of grief and anguish soon became tears of anger and fury; for what Ash had done to her father, and to her.

She instantly heard the dungeon door opening, and then in came Princess Elena, followed closely by Gabe, who both came up to her cell. Gabe opened the door, and let Elena in. "Tienes una hora." he said to Elena, and walked away.

"Carla Delgado." Elena said, staring at her, a firm, emotionless expression on her face.

"Déjame en paz…" Carla said tearfully, looking away from her. She didn't want Elena to be so cold and unforgiveable with her, like she was before, when she was begging to Elena to free her dad.

"Espara, Carla." Elena said, her expression changing to calm, and gentle. "I just want to talk, por favor."

Carla turned back to face Elena, and sighed. She didn't know what to believe anymore.

But she decided the best thing to do would be to try to get on Elena's good side again, so that she could free her dad.

"Elena," Carla said, "I know you're still mad with me, but-"

"Carla," Elena interrupted, "I'm not mad with you."

"But," she said uneasily, "mad... is not even the word I can use to describe how I am feeling right now."

Carla sighed. "I know I'm going to be very sorry I asked this, but why _are_ you mad?"

Elena sighed, and closed her eyes, and she took a deep breath. This was something she didn't want to discuss with Carla, but she didn't see any other option. "In fact, Carla," Elena said, "I am _way beyond_ mad, especially with what Ash has done recently."

"Are you talking about Mama?" Carla immediately regretted asking upon realizing Elena was talking about her mother, the same one who turned her dad to a lifeless stone statue.

"Si, Carla; I _am_ talking about Ash." Elena said firmly. "She did something **VERY** unforgiveable; to me, and to Mateo."

Carla's eyes widened, and her heart started to pound. "You don't mean..." she said.

"I _do_ mean," Elena said. "Ash killed Mateo's grandfather, Alacazzar."

"Who?" Carla asked Elena.

"Alacazzar, Mateo's grandfather." Elena said. "He protected me when I was trapped in the amulet." Elena told her. "He got me to safety, away from Shuriki."

"I think it was muy valiente of him to do that." Carla said, feeling quite incredulous.

"Si." Elena said. "And you know," she added, "I'd still be trapped in that amulet right now, if it wasn't for Princess Sofia."

"Sofia?" Carla asked.

"A young princess from the kingdom of Enchancia, and the new owner of the Amulet of Avalor." Elena said. "She's the one who found my story, and freed me from the amulet."

And Elena explained to Carla about when Sofia and her family helped her stop Shuriki and saved Avalor.

"Wow." Carla said. "She must've been so brave to save you, and I can't believe you spent a long time in that amulet."

"Si." Elena said. "But, I _did_ see a lot of interesting places outside of Avalor, and I even controlled the magic inside that amulet."

"The amulet had magic?" Carla asked Elena.

"Si." Elena said. "'With each deed performed, for better or worse, a power is granted, a blessing or a curse.'"

"What?" Carla asked, quite confused at what Elena had just said.

""That's the amulet's legend Papa told me about. The amulet is said to give it's wearer blessings for good deeds, and curses for bad deeds." Elena said.

"If Mama had that amulet, she'd get a load of curses on her!" Carla snapped. "Especially after what she did to papa!"

Elena stared, eyes widening in shock.

"I am shocked, you know, that your mama would turn on you and Victor," Elena said to Carla. "That is a horrible thing to do to familia."

"It makes no difference." Carla said bitterly, "As far as I'm concerned, Mama is _no longer_ familia!"

At the mention of that quote Carla said, Elena suddenly froze. That was something Carla noticed. "Elena?" she asked. "Are you OK?"

But Elena wasn't answering.

As weird as it seemed, she could hear Esteban's words in her head.

_"I wish I could take back EVERYTHING..."_

Then, almost immediately after that, she heard her own words; the words she said to Esteban in anger.

_"I wish you could too... But you **CAN'T!"**_

Then, what she said to him next, echoed in her head. The words that pushed him away from her, from Avalor, from his family.

_"As far as I'm concerned, you are **no longer** familia!"_

Then, there was silence. Elena took a deep breath and turned to Carla. "It's kinda funny you should mention that, Carla." she said to Carla, her tone turning serious.

"Why?" Carla asked.

And Elena said, "Because Esteban is no longer familia to _me_."

Carla looked at Elena, jaw hanging. "What... how...?" she stuttered, finding her voice at last.

"Well..." Elena said uneasily, "One time, My dreams were starting to come true, and in one of them, I saw Esteban. When he appeared, I told him that he was no longer familia to me, especially after what he did with Shuriki."

Carla gasped, upon hearing what Elena had said. "That's what Papa would've said to Mama... if he hadn't been turned to stone."

"Exactmente, Carla." Elena said. "Ash is no longer familia to _you_, after what she did to your papa."

"Si." Carla said, "I lost Papa because of Mama. He's the true parent, not Mama. He's been with me ever since when we first tried to steal the jewels from the treasure room."

At that mention of that moment, Elena became annoyed. "Somehow," she said bitterly to Carla, "I kind of wish you hadn't mentioned that."

"Si." Carla said, "As of now, I forever regret everything that me and Papa did, with Mama, Shuriki, and Fiero, and of what happened to your familia, because of Papa, Shuriki, and Esteban..." She paused, feeling her guilt and regret building up in her. "I know it's not enough, but... I'm sorry."

Elena sighed. "Carla," she said sternly, "After everything you and your familia did, even with Shuriki, and Fiero, and Esteban; everything's changed; in a way that no apology can _ever_ fix. Because of what's happened, our familias are both broken, in more ways than one; and for that, and especially what you and your father did..." Elena paused impressively, trying to stop her emotions from going crazy before she hurt Carla, "...I can't forgive you."

Carla sighed and hung her head in regret, like Professor Callaghan from _Big Hero 6_ did when he was arrested.

"But," Elena said, making Carla look up, "I _will_ help you."

Carla's eyes widened. "You mean...?"

"Si." Elena smiled and nodded. "I promise, Carla," she said, "that I will do everything I can to free your father."

"Gracias, Princess!" Carla said, getting escastic, her eyes filling with tears of joy over [hopefully] seeing her dad again.

"But don't think for a second that this lets you off the hook," Elena said, speaking to her in a firm, but fair, and warning tone whilst folding her arms.

"What do you mean?" Carla asked.

"Carla, if I _do_ free your father," Elena said firmly, "you must promise me _this:_ After we stop Ash, you _and_ your father must _both_ face the consequences; for _all_ the crimes you both committed whilst working for Ash, Shuriki and Fiero, in both Nueva Vista, and in Avalor. That, or you can stop Ash and save your father yourself."

Carla thought long and hard about her decision.

She remembered the times being with her dad as she was growing up.

She thought about the time she and her dad planned to steal the jewels from Avalor's treasure room that day they first came to Avalor.

She remembered her and her dad's alliance with Shuriki and Fiero, and when she and her dad became malvagos, and she remembered the time on the Navidad when Victor carried her to safety through the snow after she'd hurt her ankle.

And then she remembered when Victor cheered her up in the dungeon after she was captured. And she remembered when he hugged her after she was saved from falling off the cliff.

And she remembered that horrid moment when Ash turned her father to stone, after he refused to go with her to Takaina, out of wanting to protect her.

Her heart began to pound. Her thoughts spun round in her head, faster than a tornado, and then, they began to bleed into each other.

Would she and her dad be willing to redeem themselves?

What if she and her father couldn't do it?

What would be the consequences?

What if Ash turned her, or Elena, or both her _and_ Elena to stone, like she did to her father?

What if Ash killed her and/or Elena, like Shuriki had done to Elena's parents?

What if Ash brought Shuriki and Fiero back to life, and they went after Elena and her family for revenge?

And most importantly, would Elena, her family, and all of Avalor, forgive her and her father, for all their crimes?

Suddenly, she remembered what her dad said when he stood up to Ash, before she turned him to stone.

_"We almost lost our daughter today. She is all that matters. I am **through** with these dark pursuits!"_

Then, she thought about when Elena told her about when she disowned Esteban. It made her realize that Ash was no longer family to her and Victor, like Esteban was no longer family to Elena.

And it mattered not what would happen to either her and/or Elena and her family; all that mattered was that she got to have her dad back with her, and they could both redeem themselves, and start their lives anew.

That was all that mattered.

"We will." Carla said as she stood up, a look of determination on her face. "We'll do _anything_ you ask us, and right the wrongs of our past to make it up to you, and your kingdom, Elena. We promise. Like I said before, I'll do _anything_ to save Papa, and face down Mama and stop her."

"It's the least we can do, especially after what Shuriki did to your parents, and trapped you in that amulet." she added.

"Gracias, Carla." Elena said, and the two shook hands. "I'm glad you've been reasonable, Carla." Elena said calmly.

Elena got up, and left Carla's cell, but as she turned to leave the dungeon, Carla called out, "Elena!"

"Yes?" Elena asked turning back to Carla.

"I must warn you," Carla said anxiously, "be careful, por favor, and try not to underestimate Mama; she's more worse and powerful than Shuriki ever was, and she was pretty bad. After all, Papa saw what she did to your parents. She could do the same thing to _you_."

"I am aware of that." Elena sighed, remembering that horrible moment when Shuriki destroyed her parents, and trapped her in the Amulet of Avalor. She took a deep breath, and calmed herself. "No te preocupes, Carla," she said. "I assure you, Ash will _pay_ for everything she's done; to Avalor, and for what she did to you, Victor, and Alacazzar. She is no longer famila to you; as Esteban is no longer familia to me. I assure you, I will make sure Ash pays for her crimes to Avalor."

Once Elena left the dungeon, Carla sat there, feeling like her tragic shell around her heart had cracked, breaking it's tragicness into pieces.

She now had a chance to make up for her and her dad's horrid past, and change their lives for the better. And hopefully, bring her father back.

In a wave of determination, belief, and realization that Ash was no longer family, Carla found herself singing.

_I will make you proud_  
_Stop my mama, and set you free_  
_Don't you worry,_  
_Whatever it might take, I'll find a way_

_And I swear right now_  
_That no matter what comes of me_  
_Even if she stands_  
_Or stands in anyone's path,_  
_She's going to pay!_

_She...will...pay!_

Carla was gonna truly reform, and help Elena and her family face down Ash, stop her for good, and be able to save Avalor, and avenge [and save] her father.

She was _definitely_ not gonna make the same mistake twice.

* * *

**_Author's NOTE:_**

Ash Delgado is _definitely_ gonna pay for everything she's done; to Avalor, and for what she did to Victor, Carla, and Alacazzar.

I hope Elena doesn't underestimate her, of Ash will destroy her, like Shuriki did to her parents, or possibly turn her and/or Carla to stone, like she did to Victor.

She is such a power-mad crook.

And I bet you all a review of my next 2 fanfics that Carla says what Elena said to Esteban in _'Dreamcatcher'_ to her mother.

And I hope Carla finally gets to see her dad again, after Elena de-petrifies him, of course.

Please, Craig Gerber, make it happen!

Please have Carla redeem and Victor de-petrifed, and have them both reform from their evil ways. They both deserve a second chance!

Please have Ash KILLED as well! Make her suffer the same fate as Shuriki did in _'Song of the Sirenas'_!

_**READ & REVIEW!**_


End file.
